


Mirrors

by CassieTheWitch



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Stancest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieTheWitch/pseuds/CassieTheWitch
Summary: Stanley Pines hates mirrors.
Relationships: Ford Pines/Stan Pines
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Mirrors

Stan looked at himself in the water stained mirror of his cheap motel room. He looked at his long unkempt hair and the scraggly beard that accompanied it. He was a mess and he knew it. He’d always kept himself up for appearances, after all a good salesman had to at least look like he had his shit together. 

After years on the move from city to city he’d finally found himself stuck, unable to make a pretty enough penny to fix his car’s shot engine. He was broke, hungry, and damn near homeless. The manager of the subpar motel had agreed to let him stay rent free if he provided his... services. Whatever kept a roof over his head.

The months rolled by and the cheap food and stationary living had taken its toll on Stan’s body. He’d always had a wider frame but the weight he’d gained was a physical reminder of Stan’s deteriorating mental health.

He stared at himself now, almost unrecognizable and smiled, his lip quivered slightly as his face contorted into an unnatural grin.

“I don’t see him.” He said, tears nipping at the edge of his eyelids threatening to burst free at any moment.

Stan hated the way he looked. His body repulsed him, his homelessness disgustingly visible on his face.

but fuck, he didn’t look like Ford.

For years he avoided his face in mirrors for fear of seeing Stanford’s face reflected back at him.

His brother, the one person who he gave a rats ass about, the bastard that had abandoned him, the only person that he had ever loved, the only person that would ever have the power to hurt him. 

He was cursed to share his face with Ford, and he was cursed again to fall in love with him. 

But now, as he stood here in front of the mirror, confronted with a stranger... 

He smiled.


End file.
